sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Elamite Nobility
The Nobility of the Kingdom of Elam, divided into tightly knit, territorial clans, holds chief place in administrating not only Elam but the whole Empire, both in Parliament, the Feudal Council and most importantly, the imperial government, where the ministers and vice ministers are almost always exclusively Elamite nobles. Historicaly, the Nobility is divided into three groups. The Ancestral Nobility are members of noble houses that held dominance before unification of Elam, to the middle 800's AD. The second group is known as the Middle Nobility, that formed roughly around the begining of the first century AD, when new noble titles began to be awarded as many Ancestral Noble houses had fallen from grace or had died out. This group eventually took over government of the Kingdom and Empire. The third group is the New Nobility. Formed from around 1000 AD and beyond, these are minor nobles, first created in order to cement the Middle Nobility's power by creating many small, newer nobles that would be keen to support them against the Ancestral Nobility. These form the lower Elamite nobility, however many of them have come to hold great influence, including traditionaly holding the office of Patriarch of Elam and the Royal Astronomer of Elam. Ancestral Nobility The Ancestral nobility usually resides in Alumelu, the "High Rising City", an enclosed area within the city of Susa. Only those noble clans that originated from the ancient Kingdom of Susa are awarded this distinction. * Upurkupak-Atta Clan * Napirisha-Atta Clan * Hishmitik-Atta Clan * Tepti-Atta Clan * Kirmashir-Atta Clan * Narunte-Atta Clan * Shati-Atta Clan * Mashti-Atta Clan * Adad-Atta Clan * Lamagal-Atta Clan * Simut-Atta Clan * Lali-Atta Clan * Humban-Atta Clan * Manzat-Atta Clan * Pinikir-Atta Clan * Kilah-Shupir-Atta Clan * Nanna-Atta Clan * Silir-katru-Atta Clan * Nahhunte-Atta Clan * Hutran-Atta Clan * Ruhurater-Atta Clan * Kiririsha-Atta Clan * Jabru-Atta (discredited, left the alumelu in 356, now reside in Anshan) Before 3266 BC there were several clans that could be classified as noble, though their exact standing is not possible to determine due to the less clear social boundaries of the time. The chief amongst these seems to have been the House of Mekubi, founded by Mekubi, son of Kuk-Sharum. The following two can be classified as noble houses due to them having married into the Royal house of Susa. * House of Mekubi * House of Buzua The others can be argued to be of similar standing due to ties of blood to the above two, as well as their members holding important positions. * House of Niusha * House of Badatma These four clans dissapeared from records at about 3260 BC, and it is believed the 23 Ancestral Noble Clans of Susa are all descended from these four families. Ancient Nobility of Anshan Ancient Nobility of Shimhaski The Royal House of Khallushi died out in the male line in 1785 BC. It's last male member, Ensi Temti-Raptash X had no sons, but a daughter, Kuri-Zam, who married a commoner named Madatina, and their son Apmira was awarded noble status in Shimashki in 1753 BC/249 IA by Emperor Chedorlaomer XIV, in recognition of the importance of the house of his maternal Grandfather, thus being known thereafter as Apmira Khallushi-Atta, becoming the first noble clan of Shimashki on the same level as the Ancestral Nobility in Susa. * Khallushi-Atta Clan The other noble clans pre unified Shimashki were elevated to the same status in 1641 BC by Emperor Chedorlaomer XVII. This included all clans related to the Khallushi-Atta Clan, namely the Kimani and Išebu clans. * Kimani Clan * Išebu Clan The Šeba Clan were a noble clan of illegitimate descent from Khallushi IX of Shimashki, and were elevated to equal status to other Elamite noble families on the marriage of Shimashkian Epartid Princess Napirasu, later Queen Napirasu V of Shimashki, to Kimani Šeba in 1776. * Šeba Clan Ancient Nobility of Arawa * Urkum Clan * Elala Clan Ancient Nobility of Huhunuri * Tepkuk Clan * Šermimi Clan Colonial Nobility The following Noble Houses were created in the Elamite colonies in and around later Elymais * Kuruzushakiri * Inzulikshakiri * Elalashakiri * Šapashakiri * Lalarushakiri Middle Nobility The Middle Nobility is organised in the form of "brotherhoods" (ahutu), under a clan head. Each clan has it's residential, native city, where the head of the clan resides. The List of Clan Family Seats runs thus * Kidinu Clan , Head Alum-pumu Kidinu - Anshan * Igi-Harti Clan , Head Agum Igi-Harti - Awan * Enlil Clan , Head Karaindash Enlil - Hidali * Harbe Clan , Head Hormazd Harbe - Malamir * Turgu Clan , Head Killi Teru Turgu - Shimashki * Ashur Clan , Head Hartsu Ashur - Madaktu * Bel-Kala Clan , Head Emisum Apiashal Bel-Kala - Eninmar * Ekur Clan , Head Sharkhurunuwa Ekur - Bupil * Teshub Clan , Head Abichemou Teshub - Amarak * Ea Clan , Head Arsha Ea - Kesat * Enki Clan , Head Mursili Enki - Huhunuri * Sin Clan , Head Sin-Namir Sin - Bit Imbi * Ki Clan , Head Igrish-Halam Ki - Deh e-Now * Enkidu Clan , Head Lugalkisalsi Enkidu - Zahara * Sama Clan , Head Tahmasp Sama - Xeriku * Kadashman Clan , Head Shuttarna Kadashman - Dur Ilu * Warassa Clan , Head Tubaal Warassa - Gisat * Bilalama Clan , Head Adad-Nirari Bilalama - Adamdun * Ramashshu Clan , Head Shaushgamuwa Ramashshu- Kurangun * Nunna Clan , Lykaon Nunna - Liyan * Anu Clan, Begaya Anu - Zamin * Nabu Clan , Mushen Nabu - Arman * Zambiya Clan , Yaksum Zambiya - Sigrish * Nidaba Clan, Shadar Nidaba - Simanum New Nobility The New Nobility is, like the Middle Nobility, spread out over the entire Kingdom and the noble clans are tied very closely to the Middle Noble Clans by countless generations of intermarriages. The New Nobility was created as a concept under the Premiership of Chief Minister Zarlagab of Elam. This followed the turbulent events of the 9th Centur AD, where the Ancestral Noble clans were ousted from Goverment control by the Middle Noble clans. The first Middle Noble Class Nobleman to become Chief minister was Naram-Sin Ea in 855. Although he lost the position five years later, when it fell to Manishtusu Dudu-Shakir Hutran-Atta, this was the last attempt for the Ancestral Nobility to retake control, as much of their previous powerbase had erroded due to the expansive middle class who supported the Middle Nobility (at the time called "Minor nobility"), because the Middle Noble Clans had invested in development of public works, projects, crafts, guilds and other means to better public life, something which the Ancestral Nobility rarely did. As such they were very popular with the middle class, and so Manishtusu Dudu-Shakir Hutran-Atta was soon ousted and Samsu-Ditana Ea became Chief Minister. However, the Middle Noble clans soon began infighting and fell out of favour with the Imperial house. Both Samsu-Ditana Ea and his successor Kali-Bum Ea were removed from office by the reigning Emperor (Kuduzulush V and Humban-umena IV.) respectively due to a lack of progress in the War effort. One of the chief reasons why the Imperial Family chose to side with the Middle Nobility's attempt to remove the Ancestral Nobility from power in the late 9th Century AD was the fact that since 657 AD when Ba was conquered and became an Imperial Member nation, no significant territorial gains had been made. However the Middle Nobility did not manage to make matters any better and so in 897 Emperor Humban-umena IV removed Chief Minister Lugula Ea from office, and instead replaced him with a commoner, wealthy middle class money lender and businessman and Yamkhad national Ilimilimma of Yamkhad. Though the Emperor removed Ilimilimma from office two years later, due to both the widespread disagreement with the appointment of a non Elamite to the office within Elam itself, but also on advice of the Priesthood which foretold that the Gods would punish the Goverment and the Empire for such an insult to Elam, Katuwas Ea was so inept as Chief Minister that the Emperor once more removed the Chief minister and put in his place a man from Yamkhad, a close associate and business partner of the recently deceased Ilimilimma, Yarimlim (I.) of Yamkhad. Yarimlim (I.) was a very competent Chief Minister and in 911 AD, under his administration and oversight, a united Imperial Army was formed, replacing the coalition of individual small armies of the individual member nations. He was eventually removed from office by the ageing Emperor, because he feared that, while organising the creation of this unified Army, his power became too great and it could threaten the Imperial position. Yarimlim (I)'s Brother, chief associate and first Field Marshal of the Chedorlaomer Army, Idrimi of Yamkhad, was chosen to replace him, under a near identical goverment, provided certain members of his goverment were replaced. Idrimi, as Chief Minister and Field Marshal, then made the first significant conquest since 657, by defeating Kutai in 914. Emperor Humban-umena IV. was seriously ill at the time, however he issued an order under which, upon their deaths, both Idrimi and Yarimlim (I) should be deified, the first time such an honour had been bestowed upon a commoner in the history of the Empire. Upon the Emperor's death the New Emperor Idaddu-napir X confirmed the order of his father, however he forced Idrimi to renounce the position of Chief Minister in 915, remaining in office as Field Marshal until his death in 923. Yarimlim (I) was present to the deification of his late brother (as Patron God of the Chedorlaomer Army), whom he joined after his own death in 925 (he himself as Patron God of the Office of Chief Minister). After Idrimi the Emperors chose middle class commoners almost exclusively (except for the 922-928 Premiership of Zidanta Ki). Zarlagab of Elam was a member of a wealthy middle class family, and served in the goverment of his predecessor Shulme of Elam. In 986 he proposed the idea of a New Nobility, rewarding local officials and wealthy middle class families for their service by elevation to the noble position, to create the middle class own nobility against the Middle Nobility which had been attempting to retake it's position for leadership of the goverment. The idea was to only grant this elevation to the most notewothy candidates, however after 997 the distinction began to be handed out to countless families, due either to their connections with other previously elevated families and their influence, or through some form of monetary subsidy or service provided to the Goverment. A total of 112 New Noble families were created between 986 and 1064, when change of legislation made the process for this elevation far more exclusive. The creation of so many new noble houses resulted in a general confusion in the country, not only with the general population, but with the administration having to constantly mark out new land as noble territory. Additionaly, Zarlagab's plan failed as he was replaced a year after the first elevation took place, by Ashur-etil-ilani Ki, who managed to persuade a large portion of the middle class to support the restoration of the Middle Nobles' chief position in reward for a possible elevation to New Noble status. The list below notes the year of creation for the New Noble Clans * Attarshakiri Clan, 986 AD * Zababashakiri Clan, 996 AD * Sinshakiri Clan 997 AD * Antishakiri Clan 1000 * Ashnanshakiri Clan 1000 * Dagonshakiri Clan 1002 * Sobkoushakiri Clan 1003 * Shullatshakiri Clan 1003 * Shedshakiri Clan 1004 * Batashakiri Clan 1006 * Misorshakiri Clan 1007 * Qadeshtushakiri Clan 1008 * Hatmehitshakiri Clan 1008 * Adadshakiri Clan 1008 * Pazuzushakiri Clan 1008 * Artabanesshakiri Clan 1009 * Gebshakiri Clan 1009 * Babishakiri Clan 1010 * Orodesshakiri Clan 1011 * Meretshakiri Clan 1012 * Phraateshakiri Clan 1013 * Vononesshakiri Clan 1013 * Shapashshakiri Clan 1013 * Tarhuntshakiri Clan 1014 * Ashashakiri Clan 1015 * Wepwawetshakiri Clan 1016 * Swenetshakiri Clan 1016 * Khnumshakiri Clan 1017 * Kingushakiri Clan 1018 * A'asshakiri Clan 1018 * Sarpanitshakiri Clan 1019 * Arinnitishakiri Clan 1019 * Anhurshakiri Clan 1019 * Ninlinshakiri Clan 1020 * Hedetetshakiri Clan 1021 * Inarshakiri Clan 1021 * Anshakshakiri Clan 1021 * Baalatshakiri Clan 1021 * Alalushakiri Clan 1021 * Minshakiri Clan 1021 * Armashakiri Clan 1022 * Samnuhashakiri Clan 1022 * Abushakiri Clan 1023 * Baushakiri Clan 1023 * Akershakiri Clan 1023 * Ellelshakiri Clan 1024 * Gagashakiri Clan 1025 * Tashmetushakiri Clan 1026 * Gibilshakiri Clan 1026 * Athiratshakiri Clan 1026 * Nuskushakiri Clan 1026 * Halkishakiri Clan 1027 * Eshmunshakiri Clan 1027 * Amasagnulshakiri Clan 1027 * Molechshakiri Clan 1027 * Hanbishakiri Clan 1028 * Ba'lushakiri Clan 1028 * Hayasumshakiri Clan 1028 * Arunashakiri Clan 1028 * Shalashakiri Clan 1029 * Hapishakiri Clan 1029 * Wosretshakiri Clan 1029 * Yarikhshakiri Clan 1029 * Nibhazshakiri Clan 1029 * Motshakiri Clan 1030 * Aserdusshakiri Clan 1030 * Lotanshakiri Clan 1031 * Imentetshakiri Clan 1031 * Istanushakiri Clan 1032 * Isharashakiri Clan 1032 * Gunarashakiri Clan 1033 * Elshakiri Clan 1034 * Hekashakiri Clan 1034 * Athtartshakiri Clan 1035 * Iabetshakiri Clan 1035 * Nepershakiri Clan 1035 * Iatshakiri Clan 1036 * Wenegshakiri Clan 1036 * Ashimashakiri Clan 1037 * Kotharatshakiri Clan 1038 * Yawshakiri Clan 1038 * Anatshakiri Clan 1039 * Sopdushakiri Clan 1039 * Hemenshakiri Clan 1039 * Hadadshakiri Clan 1040 * Entenshakiri Clan 1040 * Marqodshakiri Clan 1041 * Hashakiri Clan 1042 * Qebuishakiri Clan 1042 * Hemenshakiri Clan 1043 * Tetenenshakiri Clan 1045 * Neithshakiri Clan 1046 * Aramazdshakiri Clan 1046 * Shacharshakiri Clan 1047 * Sydykshakiri Clan 1048 * Hemsutshakiri Clan 1048 * Iusaasetshakiri Clan 1049 * Shamayimshakiri Clan 1050 * Mehenshakiri Clan 1050 * Shalimshakiri Clan 1051 * Heryshafshakiri Clan 1052 * Shaishakiri Clan 1053 * Ma'atshakiri Clan 1054 * Reshephshakiri Clan 1054 * Tetenenshakiri Clan 1055 * Saashakiri Clan 1056 * Hahanushakiri Clan 1057 * Mnevisshakiri Clan 1058 * Anputshakiri Clan 1059 * Kabtashakiri Clan 1061 * Kebechetshakiri Clan 1062 * Am-hehshakiri Clan 1064 * Mattanshakiri Clan 1073 * Imazushakiri Clan 1081 * Hanne Clan 1085 (named Hanne Clan instead of Hanneshakiri Clan, by permission of Emperor Eparti XVIII) Nobility of Warahshe and Elammat The autonomous Kingdoms of Warahshe and Elammat have their own nobility, which are usually prohibited from holding offices in main Elam itself, and are formally treated as foreign nobility within main Elam. Noble Clans of Warahshe * Anahitsharru * Acusharru * Kuruzusharru Noble Clans of Elammat * Ešpumbelim * Niushabelim